If Only It Were You
by Tempus-Fugit-ad-Infinitum
Summary: Billy and Penny finally express their desire for each other, but to whom? There is trickery afoot. Rated M for a reason, but it isn't terribly graphic. Written more for the emotion than the smut.


Perspiration covered Billy's forehead as he fumbled in the dark. His hands roamed over the body of his partner in a nervous spasm. His heart thudded in his chest in a combination of fear and excitement. He'd been waiting for this moment, wishing for it, fantasizing about it. It was finally his turn.

Penny wrapped her shaking arms carefully around her partner's waist, nervous that she'd make the wrong move and scare him away. She could barely make out her companions form as they grouped in the darkness. His hands slipped her sweater over her head and a sudden burst of much-needed cold caressed her skin. Her breathing became labored as blood rushed through her body.

The temperature of the room rapidly increased as Billy pressed his partner against the plaster wall. As his eyes adjusted to the minimal light of the room, he found he could trace the outline of her diminutive frame. He nuzzled her neck, caressing the smooth skin with his lips. The small gasp that escaped her sent his blood rushing in his ears. The way her small hands stroked his back encouraged him to go farther.

Penny could feel her companion's breath in her ear as he grazed her neck. She could feel his hands stroking her stomach, waiting for some sign that he should continue. She closed her eyes and slid her hands down his back to the front of his pants. Mindful of the ever-growing bulge she undid his pants- allowing them to slide down his legs. He groaned as she rubbed herself against him. She shut down her mind, permitting her body take control. For the first time in months, she let herself go.

Billy felt his pants slide down his legs, making the decision clear. Sliding his hands down her smooth stomach, Billy freed the button of his partner's pants, letting them slide down her smooth legs as she had let his. He pressed her farther into the wall, enjoying the way her cold skin became heated against his. He could feel her muscles tremble beneath him and worried for the reason of her trembling. In an attempt to calm her, he pressed his lips against hers, reassuring her.

Penny felt herself heat as her companion's lips skimmed hers. She returned the kiss, allowing herself to become lost in it. Her hands roamed over his fit body just as he did to her. She mimicked his movements, determined to give him the pleasure he gave to her. She wanted him to know that she wanted this, just as he did.

Billy pulled away from his partner, determined to ensure her comfort. He led her to the bed and gently pushed her onto it. He could hear her movement against the sheets and she found a comfortable position amongst the fabric. When she stopped moving, he moved on top of her, shielding her from the outside world with his flesh. With careful movements, he removed what remained of her clothing. He took a moment to absorb the outline of her petite frame. She was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

Penny squirmed under the companion. The contrast between her fevered skin and the cool fabric of the sheets excited her. It was as if all of her senses were on overdrive. Each brush of her companion's touch sent waves of heat through her, an experience completely new to her. An image of her old, now-dead lover threatened to surface. She quickly blocked it out with an image of her desire. Blue eyes and blond hair filled her mind's eye as she pulled her companion back down on top of her, wanting desperately to continue.

Billy lowered himself back down onto his partner. He pictured the features of his obsession. He imagined long, red hair and vibrant green eyes on the dark figure below him. A smile played across his lips as he kissed down her neck and to her taught breasts. With each quite gasp and sharp intake of breath, Billy felt more and more ready to finish what they had started.

Penny felt her body readying with each touch of her companion's lips to her skin. Her thighs ached and heat rose from her body. She arched herself against him, eager for more of him. She felt herself removing the last bit of his clothing. The act was perfunctory, but it told her companion she was ready. She brought her lips to his, wanting him to understand her need. She felt his hands brush her thighs and knew he understood. She drew in her breath, waiting.

Billy closed his eyes against his partner's kiss. He could sense her readiness. She pressed herself against him as he slid his hands down her shadowy thighs. Her slow intake of breath matched his exhale as they both readied themselves. He brought himself higher on the bed, positioning himself between her legs. He could feel the tip of himself press against her and knew there was no going back after this. He closed his eyes and thrust forward slowly.

Penny felt her companion spread her thighs and position himself. She watched the obscure shadow above her carefully as he pushed his tip into her. She gasped, causing him to stop for fear he had hurt her somehow. Knowing she couldn't go back now, she pushed her hips up to meet him, completing the first thrust for him. She closed his eyes and leaned back into the pillow, letting her passion fill mind.

Billy thrust slowly into his partner, unsure of her preferred tempo. He felt her hands on his back, encouraging him to speed his pace. He imagined small, pale hands on his back- the same hands he watched fold laundry for months. He sped up, increasing the rhythm of his hips to match the small gasps that escaped his partner.

Penny gasped with each thrust of her companion's hips. She kept her eyes closed, letting her mind conjure up images of the object of her desire. She imagined blue eyes watching her and smooth, careful hands caress her fragile body. She matched the pleasant smile her mind's suitor wore has her companion increased the power of his thrusts. She found it harder to concentrate as she grew closer to the edge. She ran her hands through her partners show hair, imagining blond locks between her fingers.

Billy moved in and out of his partner with ease. Her sharp hips moved in rhythm with his and her fingers dug into his back. He imagined pale skin with contrasting red hair moving beneath him. Green eyes bore into his closed ones as he increased his rhythm, catching his partner off guard. She gasped roughly, arching against the movement. With each push into her, Billy felt himself closer to the end.

Penny's gasps grew in frequency and volume as her companion moved harder in her. She found she couldn't focus on anything more than the eclipsed ceiling above her.

Billy's breath came fast and faster as he moved. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the darkness behind his eyelids.

Penny arched against her companion, close to completion. She wanted nothing more than to call out _his_ name, to shout it until she ran out of air, but he knew she couldn't.

Billy could taste her name on his tongue. He wanted nothing more than to cry out _her_ name, to shout it with his completion, but knew he couldn't.

Penny's eyes cinched closed as she climaxed. A clear image of her desire played behind her eye lids as she came. Her muscles convulsed inside of her and she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from crying out _his_ name. She dug her nails into the bed sheets around her and gave herself to the rising tide of her orgasm.

Billy gave his final push into his partner, letting himself go. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as he released the pressure that had built in his body. He let the image of _her _fill his mind. He pictured her red hair messy from the static of the sheets as she came. He could hear the soft moaning of her partner as she completed and imagined it was _her. _He fought to hold her name in, biting his tongue as he gave way to his orgasm.

Penny felt her companion remove himself from her. She felt him get up from the bed and move to the bathroom. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the now-warm sheets. A smile played across her lips, even as her heart broke. She felt the bed shift under the weight of her companion as he returned to her side. He wrapped his arms around Penny and pulled her to his chest. She lay against him, letting her eyes readjust to the darkness. As he stroked her back, there was only one person who came to mind. She wished it was _him _holding her now, _him_ that she had just given herself to. She drifted off to sleep with Billy's name in her tongue and the image of him in her mind.

Billy pulled out of his partner. He started to get up from the bed, but his partner stopped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that he lay next to her. She signed and laid her head on his chest, stroking the small patch of golden hair that resided there. He closed his eyes against the soothing sensation it caused. Even as this woman lay in his arms, there was only one woman he could think of. Images of Penny came to his mind as he relaxed into the bed. He drifted off to sleep wishing it was Penny he had taken- wishing it was Penny that was now his.


End file.
